


Eternal Promise

by sukarideepsoul



Series: Sakuraiba Week [6]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Master/Servant, Nobility, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukarideepsoul/pseuds/sukarideepsoul
Summary: The only person who could make the lord happy was a servant in a world ranked by strict social status.





	Eternal Promise

That tea ceremony was boring, that priceless room was boring, his clothes were boring, his surrounding was boring. Even the castle he was living in was boring. He lived in a constant boredom due to his high life. He had money to travel around the world thousand times, but for what? Being a womanizer, but being alone. Having all, but nothing at the same time. Nobility had given him the hell of unhappiness by far. So Aiba Masaki spent his days trying to add extra excitement in his life. Especially since a new servant came, called Sakurai Sho. He was cute, polite, handsome, attractive, intelligent, gentle. Aiba himself could not believe how his body felt when he was around working, so to bring a few new things to his day by day, the lord started to call him to order sexual stuff. At first, Sakurai seemed horrified, that was why Masaki never obligated him to do it. Until one day, he accepted. And since then, he had not refused even once, giving him the pleasure the lord asked, anywhere and anytime. Although, Masaki did not know if as a servant or as a man.

Then, when his boredom reached a limit, he called for him feeling already excited for what would come next. His body was feeling the urge of his touches. His hands were like his drug to feel good. There was no day he had not thought of Sho at all. And he wondered if that was okay. However, when the servant was there and Masaki only had to request what he wanted, his mind could not think more if that was right or wrong, the pleasure drove him crazy. That was why, when Sho appeared in the room as polite as always, Aiba smiled. He was wearing a grey yukata which suited him so well making his expression more manly.

“What does my lord want today?” he asked while looking down, as submissive as always. Aiba, as answer, untied the lace around his yukata to open it and show his body as he was taken to the world. Every time he did that, he could see how Sho widened his eyes slightly and needed to breathe deeply.

“Use your mouth” he spoke with husky voice, already being so hard it was starting to hurt and just because the eyes of that man was staring at it, showing that desire in them. Then, Sakurai approached and kneeled on the floor in front of Aiba to place the hands on each thigh and lower his face until his mouth could suck the tip slightly. The lord already gasped heavily, not knowing what was happening that day, but Sho was hotter than unusual. Slowly, his hands crossed his thighs to arrive to his hips and he leaned his forearms on them instead, being lower to lick the whole length with his eyes closed.

Aiba was really admiring him, being so weak in front of just a servant, that was why he somehow thanked him for closing his eyes, that showed his respect to him although he was looking inferior to him. His hand brushed his hair to convey his gratitude and Masaki could swear he saw a small smile on his face. Sakurai continued with slow moves only with his mouth such as licking it, playing with the tip or what made Aiba be amazed, kissing it lovely. That was not naughty or erotic, that was horribly lovely. Gentle. Soft. Romantic.

And right after that, Sho introduced a great part of it inside his mouth, moving up and down with his head at a slow pace. Aiba breathed heavily, wondering why he was already at his limit. What Sho had to make him go crazy like that. That was why his hand continued brushing that delicate hair and with the other one he even touched his nape, neck and shoulder inside his yukata. Sho just limited himself to continue his task by tasting his whole length skilfully. Then, Aiba started to tremble by resisting his desire to release himself because it had been so short and he did not want Sho to go away that early. However, his limit was arriving and the servant only stopped his head, having half of it still inside, to wait for him. His tongue was still playing until the lord began to moan lowly as he was releasing all Sho caused in him. He looked down, watching how his throat swallowed a few times. Then, he sucked so slowly to get it all and swallowed for last time with his mouth free already.

The servant finally raised his head and removed his hands to keep kneeled in front of Masaki. “I hope my lord has enjoyed it” he spoke and bowed politely. However, Masaki did not want him to go away, he did not want him to take that as a job, he did not want him to be so polite after that. It became so cold his heart was aching into bitterness. That was why, before Sho would stand up, his hand grabbed his jaw and looked into his eyes, that for first time they were looking back to him. And suddenly, the lord approached him to kiss his lips slightly for first time since they knew each other and of course it was not returned, but Masaki did not care because when his free hand untied the lace of his yukata and opened it, he found the answer he was searching.

“Do you always get this excited?” his voice was gentle and his expression serious. No joke behind or amusement, only concern for what he might be hiding in secret during those meetings. He had always worried only about himself after all.

“Yes, my lord” he answered flushed, having to look down because of his embarrassment, what made him look even cuter. That was why Aiba moved towards him, making him lying down against the floor with the lord over him. Slowly, he grabbed one of his wrists and placed it on his neck so Sho seemed as half hugging him.

“If that's so, allow me to apologize, Sho” Masaki spoke calmly even when his servant showed a horrified face and stopped him when Aiba was going to kiss him for second time.

“I cannot allow my lord to apologize for the bad behaviour my body took” Sho said, unable to accept his apologies because he was feeling with the responsibility of his body acts. Masaki could only smile, admiring how even having the chance to spend the night with one of the most acclaimed lords in that country, that man was superimposing his chance to ascend in that world full of hierarchy and abuse to his own values. What showed once more how worthy Sho was for him.

“I will give you three orders” suddenly, he spoke. “The first one: is you will call me by my name, no more my lord” just with that Sho widened his eyes. “The second one is: you will never hide from me how you feel again” with this one Sho frowned. “And the third is” he lowered his head until almost touching his lips. “Be my lover, please, Sho” that sounded more like a beg against his lips, the ones which had just tasted him minutes before.

Then, in the middle of his despair, not knowing what he would answer, he felt the hand around his neck becoming tighter, as starting to choose his decision. Masaki could not handle it more and kissed him for second time, harder and deeper, showing how he could not wait more. How his body was craving for his touches. But also, showing Sho how his own body was craving for the lord too. Masaki left his lips to continue kissing every inch of his skin on his neck, hearing a heavy breath, but what was more, feeling how that hand went to his hair to brush it. Then, when he was lowering his path of kisses through his torso, he stopped suddenly to kneel in front of that man with his yukata completely opened, his legs too offering him a great view of Sho's condition and his face with blushed cheeks and slightly opened mouth.

“And your answer is?” Masaki's impatience showed up with that superb presence of such a lord.

Slowly, as his worst nightmare, Sho blinked a few times as reacting again and his hands covered his body with the yukata. When he sat, Aiba could see how a tear was crossing his cheek. “I’m so sorry, my lord... I cannot answer my lord's fee-“ before letting that sentence end, Masaki hugged him as tight as he could, praying that was not real, praying he was not rejecting him. That could not be happening. There was no way he was losing the only person he had loved in his life.

“No... Sho, you can't say no...” he tried to handle his tears, because a lord never cried, but it was impossible when he felt a hand grabbing the edge of his yukata tightly. “You has saved me from this loneliness, you has taught me what happiness is. Sho, I need you by my side. You-“

“Masaki...” he cut his words by saying his name and raised his red eyes. “We aren't made for each other. I wouldn’t be able to live knowing I take disgrace to your life in this world. If things weren't like this, I would swear eternal love to you and only you” he spoke with composed voice and one of his hands caressed his cheek. “You’re the best man I've even found, and exactly because of that, I can't allow you to fall into the misery just because of loving a servant as me” a tear made its path through his face, being erased by Aiba's index finger to touch after his hand caressing his cheek. He did not know what to say. He did not know if he should reply all of that or not. He understood perfectly his status and what would happen if he was figured out involved in a scandal with a servant. They were used to satisfy the lords, not to fall in love. But at that moment, what was heavier in his heart?

As long as the lord kept in silence, battling inside of him what he should do, Sakurai smiled at him bitterly and slowly his head was titled to press his lips against the lord's one for last time. And finally, Masaki understood that was the answer of his heart, that was how he loved him. But when he separated and stood up, he showed the answer of his mind, of the correct decision. In an era where people continued being treated as commodity, accepting heart's choices was diving their own grave. That was why he let that hand go when he turned around to walk to the door. However, accepting to kill his last chance of being happy did not mean to hide what was already that evident. So at least, if he had to live with regrets, one of them would not be going to have not said how deep his love was.

“Sho” his cold voice called for the servant and he just stopped without looking back. Both knew if he did that, they would not be able to give up on each other. “I will love you until the day I will die” he confessed with strong voice, being as proud as never of his feelings for that man. Then, he saw how Sho opened the door and did a step.

“Thank you”

That was the last sound which filled that room before the door was closed and Masaki was left on the floor lifeless.


End file.
